This invention relates generally to refrigerant compressors and, more particularly, to a fixture for mounting a compressor to the base pan of an air conditioner unit.
It is customary in the design of air conditioning systems to mount the refrigerant compressor to the base pan of the condensing or outdoor unit. In such an installation, it is desirable to dampen the vibrations that are caused by operation of the compressor. This is generally accomplished with elastomeric grommets that are placed between the base of the compressor and the base pan to which it is mounted. The common approach for attaching a compressor to a base pan is by way of studs. The grommets are attached to the compressor feet and the compressor, with grommets, is set on the base pan. The studs (with sleeves) are then pushed through the grommets and threadably driven into an extruded hole in the base pan.
The Applicants have recognized that the upstanding stud can function to transmit the vibrations from the compressor to the base pan. This is true even when care is taken so that the compressor is entirely isolated from any metal to metal connection between the compressor foot and the base pan, such as by providing an elastomeric grommet that passes through the opening in the foot of the compressor and including a collar or head on the upper end thereof such that when the mounting bolts are placed through the center of the grommet, the head of the mounting bolt rests on the elastomeric collar of the grommet. Further, the Applicants have recognized that such a "through-bolt" arrangement permits only minimal lateral movement of the compressor with respect to the base pan, a need which is becoming more prevalent with the coming of the rotary compressors such as the scroll compressor.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved device for mounting a compressor to a base pan.
Another object of the present invention is the provision for reduced transmissions of vibration between a compressor and a base pan.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision in a compressor mount device for allowing increased lateral movement of a compressor with respect to a base pan to which it is attached.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision for a compressor mount device which is economical to manufacture and assemble and effective in use.
These objects and other features and advantages become more readily apparent upon reference to the following description when taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.